


Dress Up

by Yeoyou



Series: First A Kiss [7]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeoyou/pseuds/Yeoyou
Summary: When Hal insists they "dress up" for Christmas, it turns out they have very different interpretations of what that means. [Snot Week 2017, 7]





	

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back to shameless fluff for the last part in this series. Thanks for reading and leaving awesome comments, you guys are THE SHIT and made Snot Week so much fun!!! ^^

Snake broke out into laughter, the moment Hal stepped out of the bathroom. It was a sound not heard often in their partnership. Although that wasn't so much due to a lack of humour in Snake but a tendency to give expression to it in wry smiles and the occasional chuckle, rather than outright laughter. Hal was confused and hurt for the moment it took him to realise that a) Snake's mirth was good-natured and b) that Snake himself was wearing a black suit, complete with a white button-down and a sober blue tie with white stripes.

Hal's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and he looked down at his own jeans and sweater. The jeans were freshly laundered but a little worn out. The sweater, however, was a rather nerdy affair, adorned with a Darth Vader helmet sporting a festive little bow, miniature Death Stars patterned like Christmas baubles over chest and arms, and crossed light sabres spaced evenly throughout. There was also some mistletoe strewn in-between; it was a Christmas sweater after all.

Hal's third realisation, on looking up again, was that Snake looked distractingly good in a suit. Even if it was obviously a cheap one, a bit narrow in the shoulders and not quite long enough in the sleeves. His blush deepened.

“I should have know that _that_ was what you meant with 'dressing up for the occasion.'”

Snake's laughter had ebbed away but the lines around his eyes were still crinkled with amusement. So distracting!

Hal cleared his throat. “Uh ... I guess I should have clarified that.”

Although, come to think of it, why he had ever expected Solid Snake to don a silly Christmas sweater was beyond him for the moment.

Snake crossed the distance between them, still grinning.

“Looks good on you though.” Snake adjusted the sweater's fabric to fall more smoothly over Hal's skinny frame and exclaimed, a little surprised: “It's really soft!”

“I know, right? I ... uh ... I just couldn't resist when I saw it.”

He blushed again and whether that was because of his little confession or because Snake's fingers sent shivers running over Hal's spine, he didn't dare to investigate too closely.

“It's suits you.”

Satisfied with the sweater's fit, Snake stepped back and ran his eyes over Hal again.

“Yours too! That is, the suit suits you. Ah ... I mean, it looks good on you. I like your tie.”

With a herculean effort, Hal stopped his rambling and shut his mouth, before more embarrassing words could tumble out.

Snake's close-lipped grin stretched only wider.

“Thanks.”

He cocked his head to the side and ran another glance over Hal's sweater.

“You think all the fake mistletoe on that counts for one real one?”

“What?” Hal squeaked, his thoughts a-swirling. Because there was only one reason he could think of why Snake would ask that and that was impossible.

Or not, as it turned out.

Snake took another step forward and lightly took Hal's chin in-between his fingers, his eyes flickering from Hal's lips to Hal's eyes and back again. He waited and, when Hal neither stepped back nor did anything else but stare at him with wide eyes, pressed his lips to Hal's.

Hal was pretty sure something short-circuited in his brain but when he didn't wake up from an impossible dream and everything remained solid and real, he eventually dared to return Snake's kiss.

Snake had obviously waited for that and lost no time in deepening the kiss, drawing Hal's body closer to his own with one very determined hand.

Hal was panting by the time they finally came up for air. “Sweet Christmas,” he whispered and stared at Snake in absolute wonder. When the soldier chuckled in response, Hal could actually feel it rumbling in Snake's chest.

Snake playfully nipped Hal's lower lip. “How about we _un_ dress for the occasion?”

Hal's eyes widened even more and he spluttered and stuttered but the evidently pressing interest his body took was reply enough.

Snake chuckled again, his fingers already dexterously working at Hal's belt and his body pushing the nerd eagerly in the direction of the bedroom.

"One Christmas wish though," he murmured into Hal's ear, “keep the sweater on.”


End file.
